


After a long day

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Harry needs some loving.





	After a long day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Totally unbetaed.

It's just been a long day from hell. 

His body is tired, and if it weren't for the charm he had placed on his shoes, Harry isn't sure if he'd actually be able to _walk_. He hates today. 

The perp got out scot free thanks to a technicality; bloody first year Auros that don't know how to file the right paperwork. He knows that they'll catch him again, and _next_ time, there won't be any mistakes. 

All he wants to do is go home, take a long hot bath, and fucking go to bed until next Tuesday. Thank Merlin, it's the weekend. 

When he arrives home via the Floo, Draco is sitting on the sofa, hunched over his notes. He gives Harry a smile, and Harry's so bloody knackered, he manages a small waive. 

"Are you all right, Potter?" 

Harry nods and makes his way up the stairs to the bedroom. He can feel Draco's eyes on him all the way until he gets to the room and shuts the door behind him. He already knows what to expect now, and he smiles to himself at the thought of it. 

By the time Harry's undressed, Draco is in the room with him. "I've drawn you a bath," he says, as he walks up to Harry and runs his fingers through his hair. "It'll help you relax." 

The water is warm and soothing on his muscles as Harry settled in the tub, his glasses off, and his eyes closed. He's not sure how long he's been there for, when Draco enters the bath; naked hand carrying two glasses of wine. 

"Feeling better?" Draco asks, placing the glasses of wine on the table next to Harry's glasses and gets in the tub with him. 

He starts with the ankles. Rubbing them smoothly until he moves up to his calves, his thighs, and then gently massaging his ribs. Harry squirms under Draco's touch, his cock is hard--has been hard since Draco'd walked into the bathroom naked. 

Draco, of course, pays to mind to Harry's erection. His own prick rubs against Harry's but he's pretending as if it's no big deal. He's simply concentrating on massaging the tension out of Harry's muscles. 

Water splashes everywhere as Harry writhes under Draco's touch, and Draco continues on kneading on the tension spots. 

" _Draco_..." Harry practically begs, as he's on his knees with Draco behind him, working on his shoulders. 

He _wants_ Draco to take him. Put more pressure on his pleasure points, push Harry down, and simply _command_ him. He wants it, and Draco much feel that from him? Doesn't he? 

"Let's get you dried, and off to bed," Draco says, sounding calm. Harry's felt Draco's cock against his thigh, he's hard, and he really must be holding himself back as he's fretting over taking care of Harry. But Harry wants to take care of Draco. He knows the longer he waits, the better Draco's going to make it for him, still, he's growing impatient. 

Once they're in bed, Draco grabs Harry's hands up above his head and there's a mumbled spell until there's a binding on his wrists and his hands are tied to the bedpost. Harry gasps in surprise when a small pang shudders through his body, and he looks up at Draco whose smiling down at him. 

"Worth the wait, Potter," Draco says before he leans down to kiss Harry, his cock gliding against Harry's. 

"Plan on getting me off without touching me?" Harry asks, his hips jerking up to increase the friction between his and Draco's groin. 

" _Hardly_." A familiar voice echoes in the room and Harry nearly moans at the pleasure that vibrates through his body. 

Severus is standing by the door, his gaze fixed on Harry's body, his eyes dark. 

Harry turns to look at Draco, "When did you--" 

"I fire-called him right before I drew you the bath. I supposed you'd want him here. _Need_ him." 

Harry grins up at Draco who kisses him again before he gets up off the bed to greet Severus. They kiss, making a show of it for Harry, before Draco starts to undress him. 

Harry's cock is leaking precome now and he's all but ready to beg for a release. He wants it so badly. Wants _them_. His legs are spread by the time Severus approaches him on the bed. Harry's tugging on his bindings, acting as if he's wishing for them loosen up so he can reach down, and pull on Severus, or tug on his own cock--and he turns to look at Draco-- _pleading_. 

"I think he's suffered enough, don't you?" Draco asks, looking amused, before he reaches down to run his fingers through Harry's hair and then tugs on it, harsh. 

" _Fuck_..." Harry moans, "Fuck my mouth." He arches up when Severus's lube slicked fingers enter him and he has trouble deciding if he wants to look at Severus and watch his fingers disappear inside him or lock gazes with Draco and beg for his cock again. 

By the time Severus enters him, Draco is rubbing his cock against Harry's lips. "Open for me, love," Draco says in a soft, soothing tone that makes Harry dart his tongue out and lick the head of his cock. 

_This_ is his favourite part about Friday evenings. No matter how hard his work day has been, Harry loves coming home and having this. Severus is thrusting into him with unrestricted effort while Draco is busy fucking his face. Harry no longer has any worries, and his entire day, his stressful cases, his tension is all but being fucked out of him, and he's _finally_ at peace.


End file.
